Humanity Is Vastly Overrated
by Misled Legend
Summary: Mira is a normal girl at least up until she gets abducted by Alucard and brought to Integra.  Since then everything she knows is being questioned along with her humanity. Then again being surrounded by monsters and such tends to do that.  An AWWN book


I do not own Alucard and co. I'm trying to write/keep the characters as IC as possible though it's kind of hard.

"Still reading your manga huh?"

_Wow, someone is actually talking to me? I'm not invisible anymore?_ Miranda looked up at the person who was speaking to her and the smile she had before turned into a frown at seeing him.

John Cassidy was one of the most popular cretins in my school. With his rugged 'good looks' and the ever present smirk on his lips it was hard not to be. Rumors abounded of his illicit activities off of the soccer field and I couldn't help thinking that he'd be a ghoul for sure.

She chuckled lightly at that. Unfortunately that only seemed to piss him off.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" He demanded with a snarl.

The girl looked back down to the drawing next to the manga. It was of Alucard tearing someone apart and at that moment she just wanted a reason to stop him from continuing whatever he was going to do.

"Are you listening to me Miranda?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "What do you think genius?"

John's skin grew red in anger. "Maybe if I got rid of some distractions you'd pay attention when someone is speaking to you."

Her eyes grew wide as what he was saying finally registered. "Don't you fucking dare touch Alucard or my Hellsing manga." Mira calmly said with a large sadistic grin. "If you do that you might experience some pain."

As if to solidify her statement the dark clouds that threatened to rain all day finally opened up upon the city. Thunder roared in the background and the lights flickered for a moment as lightning struck nearby..

_Well... That's interesting._ "I really don't want to stoop down to your level John so I will completely ignore you now."

Alas, fate had other plans. "Listen here you freak."

She snorted. "Is that the best insult your mind can come up with? Then again you are little more than a simple ape with no real reason or desire to actually contribute to society."

Obviously that pushed his buttons a tad too far for the jerk grabbed hold of Mira's platinum blond hair and yanked her up from the desk.

_If anyone is listening to me, I'd really appreciate some assistance._ That was what her eyes were asking as she gazed around at the emotionless faces of her classmates and oddly enough her teacher?

"You are always causing trouble Ms. Aracin." Was what the teacher said though his eyes basically informed her that, If you fight back you'll only land yourself in deeper water.

Today was not her day.

Alucard woke up from his slumber at hearing someone asking for help and with a sigh headed to his master's side.

Integra Hellsing merely continued going over her paperwork and smoking her cigar. After a moment she looked up from her work and eyed her servant idly. "What are you doing here Alucard? I didn't call for you."

Before he could ponder on who did, Walter walked in with several other people.

The first man was tall with lightly tan skin and blond hair. His interested sapphire blue eyes took in everything around him and overall would have been normal if it wasn't for his pointed ears, a tail, slight fangs, and claws. He wore sandals, Capri and a t-shirt.

The next person was of oriental appearance and clad in silver clothing he looked civilized compared to his partner. The main difference about him was that two large slits were on his back with a tattoo of gray wings being visible.

Finally, the last person was a woman. Out of the three of them she was the most normal person. Her crimson hair and red-brown eyes kind of changed that though.

"Sir Integra. These people have come here for a favor."

She nodded her head for them to ask and the woman stepped forward.

"Greetings Sir Hellsing. My name is Misu Langston and the men beside me are Akira Kamio", she motioned to the Japanese man who bowed his head, "and Cian Tolan." The surfer guy gave a short wave.

"Who exactly are you people?" asked Integra.

"We are a group of 'people' who merely want to know about the person who changed us."

Now that caught his attention. "Define change."

"Both myself and Cian were totally normal humans until a few months ago when all of a sudden we under went for lack of a better term drastic change."

"It hurt like a motherfucker. Then again our total DNA was altered and our bodies changed." supplied Cian.

"I'm naturally like this." added Akira with a shrug.

"Do you know his name?"

"Her name is Miranda Aracin and before you check through databases throughout the world or whatever believe us when we say that there is nothing. We even checked through more... unique lines."

Alucard smiled. "You mean the supernatural societies."

"Yes, Alucard. That is correct." commented Akira and the room grew silent.

"How did you know my name?" He was genuinely curious now.

Misu glared at her friend then reluctantly answered. "When we changed we caught glimpses of her thoughts and situation. One of her favorite things to do was read and draw. It was quite a surprise to see that you are actually what she drew."

Integra started to smoke another cigar. "So what you are basically saying that someone out there is changing or creating things severally and most likely without knowledge of doing it. That same person is nowhere to be found." She rubbed her forehead before continuing on. "Also she knows about Alucard and indirectly about Hellsing. Do I have that right so far?"

"We... have a very farfetched idea." began Misu.

Cian frowned. "Oh for the love of God... Listen, we believe that she is in an well... alternate reality. If there are paranormal beings there then they are different then the ones here and stuff like that."

"And you expect me to believe that this girl is not in this 'reality'?"

"Whether you believe it or not it IS the truth... We need her to start awakening to her full potential and possibly to investigate her own home."

"I see... I will look into this as soon as I can."

They said their thanks and to inform them if they could be of any help before leaving.

Once they were gone, Integra turned to Alucard and paused at seeing him stare into space. "Alucard... Can I trust you in trying to discover if this is true?"

He blinked before nodding once. "Now I'm curious. Especially since I can't sense her..." He left that hang in the air before heading back to his room.

Once there he relaxed on a chair before attempting contact again. After several minutes passed he caught a small glimpse and jumped for it.

He was outside a office listening to the conversation within.

"Miranda! How dare you attack that boy! He did nothing wrong..."

A teen snorted in suppressed laughter. "Right and I'm a saint. We all know that is false so stop bullshitting me. He yanked me out of my chair by my hair so what did you expect me to do?"

"You broke several of his ribs!"

"Your precious teacher basically blamed ME for starting whatever occurred. Besides I was defending myself."

The man sighed before ushering her away. "Just so you know, you might as well clean out your locker especially since you are basically going to be kicked out no matter what."

"Like I was learning anything from you and your brain dead teachers. May you be denied heaven and granted straight passage to Hell."

And with that she walked out of the office and rammed straight into him.

"Why don't you look where you are..." Her last words died out as she took in his appearance. "Oh shit."

Now this girl didn't look like much at first glance but the more you stared into her mismatched eyes of blue and green you begin to notice much more. There was indeed something off about her especially when he noticed countless 'unique' things about her.

"Hello Miranda."

Her already pale skin grew ghost white as she stumbled over her words. "Holy Shit! You're Alucard."

Alucard smirked and nodded as he heard her overactive thoughts.

_This can't be happening! He's a manga character for god's sake. Okay Mira... Calm down it's nothing that serious. He's still cool... Focus Mira focus! I have to find out why or rather how he knows my name._

"You are going to kill me aren't you?"

He blinked repeatedly. "Why would I kill you?"

Mira shrugged. "Hell, if I know. You vampires are odd like that."

Before he could comment she walked away from him and headed to her locker.

"So what was with the argument?"

Mira sighed before turning to him. "Basically this bastard all but attacked me and I retaliated with more force then was necessary. It was quite gratifying though especially when I broke his ribs and nose. Pretty pretty blood squirted out from it and I was glad that prick got what was long coming to him."

Alucard chuckled. "Are you always so violent, Ms. Aracin..."

She opened her locker and muttered "I try."

"My master is curious about you..."

"Oh joy... Shall I jump up and down in glee now?"

"Sarcastic as well..."

"Listen, Alucard. I'm really busy trying to get through my last year of the hell known as high school so can you come back another time?"

As if in answer the girl was quickly embraced by Alucard and whisked away to a far away land that no one knew who she was.

There was a young woman though her features were shadowed standing before countless beings ranging from were-creatures to demonic looking things. Oddly enough a winged being or two were in the front lines. Behind her was a tall man whose only visible feature was his eyes which glowed in the setting sun.

"Shall we make ourselves known to the humans?" The man respectively asked the young woman. It seemed that he was indebted to her or something like that.

She nodded. "The time is now. Though I'd really appreciate it if everyone didn't go insane against the normals."

The man chuckled. "You still have a soft spot for them?"

"My existence may be damn near forbidden but remember my friend I was human once as well." He grew silent so the woman turned to the 'army'. "Let the gods, spirits, and humans know that we will no longer hide in the shadows." Cheering was heard throughout the crowd but quieted down when she continued. "I want you to know that we are just showing ourselves so don't go killing them. Whoever breaks that will be faced with the merciless hand of my friend over here. What I suggest is to slowly enter your specific race into human society so in case they go crazy we will know who caused it..."

Some howled in excitement while others flew into the air and twirled around. Though the most common sign of respect was a bow of the head and a hand against their heart.

A cool breeze stirred Mira into awareness and she looked up at the ceiling. Trying to recall what occurred, a cough brought her attention to a elderly man dressed as if he was the butler near her. "I had a feeling that you would wake up soon so I made some tea for you."

She got out of bed and headed to a small table where the butler put the tea. Taking a few tentative sips, Mira eyes closed to savor the taste before finishing off the cup. Halfway through she somehow felt like he would make an appearance just to the right of her.

Surprisingly, she was actually right about something.

"Good evening Alucard." She cheerfully said with a carefree smile. "How are you this fine night?"

"I'm fine..." He looked at her suspiciously. "My master sent me to see if you are awake. If you were she told me to bring you to her office."

Mira nodded her head in understanding. "I"ll be right there."

Obviously that wasn't good enough for the No-Life King for he grabbed her arm and walked into the wall practically dragging the worried teen behind him. She braced herself for impact when the impossible happened.

She walked through the wall?

_Okay... What exactly is going on here? I mean for the love of cheese and rice I'm in either the manga or anime with potentially no chance on getting home again._

"This sucks major monkey balls..."

Soon enough we reached the doors to Integra's office which caused Mira to briefly pause before letting all caution float away and opened the door.

"Welcome Miranda Aracin..."

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization."


End file.
